


No Reason to Doubt You

by illuminousink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminousink/pseuds/illuminousink
Summary: Chanyeol's friends don't think Kyungsoo loves him enough.Chanyeol doesn't think they understand Kyungsoo.Kyungsoo just loves ChanyeolChanyeol is selfish and wants to keep Kyungsoo all to himself.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	No Reason to Doubt You

Chanyeol never thought the questions were harsh.

Not even when Baekhyun asked him if Kyungsoo actually liked talking to him. What with the two word replies despite the vast paragraphs that Chanyeol sent to his boyfriend through text messages.

“He’s just not one to type a lot.” Chanyeol reasoned to his best friend, snickering at the antics Byun Baekhyun easily let out.

“Sure. You say that but… Really? A mere… ‘ _Me too’_ after you practically typed a full essay of why you love him? That’s all he replies?” Baekhyun raised his brows at his best friend, unsure why he was such a masochist.

“You won’t understand.” Chanyeol snickered to himself as he continued to write another paragraph for Kyungsoo over his phone.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he shook his head. “I’m telling you. Whatever the two of you have… it’s scary.”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle at Baekhyun’s concern over nothing. It was simple. Kyungsoo just wasn’t someone who would flood him with texts of love and sappy stuff. That was his job. Sending paragraphs atop paragraphs of why he loved Kyungsoo and reasons why he will always be thankful that they’re together.

Others don’t know Kyungsoo like he did. And he will never let others find out about _that_ side to his lover.

“So you practically sent ten paragraphs, but all he says is ‘ _I’m yours’?_ I don’t get how merely two words is enough to make you go crazy like that?” Jongdae, Chanyeol’s other best friend, questioned as if the words were merely ink in his phone. It felt like nothing of value stood behind those words.

But of course, it was different with Chanyeol. The guy was hyperactive, and no amount of convincing could ever stop him from rejoicing because of Kyungsoo’s reply. Baekhyun and Jongdae looked at each other, confused about Chanyeol’s ridiculous display of drunkenness over the two-word reply that Kyungsoo, his lover, sent him.

“Those were merely two words, and you’re acting as if he gave you the moon when you asked for it.” Baekhyun complained.

“Exactly! He did give me the moon. Actually, he gave the moon when all I asked for was a star. See how amazing he is?” Chanyeol grinned, unable to stop his joy from leaking out of his system.

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, the two shared a bewildered look. Unable to understand Chanyeol’s idiocy.

“Yeah… sure. I guess things like this happen.” Jongdae shook his head as he rolled his eyes. He wanted to at least finish his lunch while Chanyeol was talking about his love for Kyungsoo.

No matter what the two said, Chanyeol stood firm on his love for Kyungsoo. They could see their best bud’s conviction over his lover as if any other words contradicting his emotions were nothing but mere lies in his ears. They’ve always wondered how Chanyeol managed it.

But no matter what they said, Chanyeol was unfazed. Of course, he would be. Who wouldn’t when he knew who Kyungsoo was. His boyfriend was anything but cold, in fact, he was the warmest person he knew. Amongst the people he met and dated, Kyungsoo was the perfect person he could ever wish for.

“Welcome home…” Kyungsoo greeted with a smile and a kiss the moment Chanyeol entered their shared apartment.

This was the Kyungsoo that none of them saw. The side of his lover that only he knew. The cute Kyungsoo that would often shower him with love and affection. The Kyungsoo that he loved so dearly.

“I’m almost done with supper. Do you want to take a bath before we eat?” Kyungsoo asked, smiling at his lover with those lovely heart-shaped lips.

They were attractive teases that pulled Chanyeol close, leaving kisses in its wake. Chanyeol loved how Kyungsoo’s lips fit into his, plump and soft. He will never get enough of them. They were addictive to the point that Chanyeol could lose his mind over them.

“Mm… you’re not answering my question.” Kyungsoo pouted.

Chanyeol’s mind could only process bits and pieces at one time when it came to Kyungsoo since his brain goes haywire when it comes to the love of his life. Even a genius like him needed time to decipher someone like Kyungsoo. And once his lovely fiancé pouted, there was nothing more the gears in his mind could do but grind along each other.

Kyungsoo always brought his gears to failure, which equalled him to be unable to function properly.

“How about eat in the shower?” Chanyeol answered, a mixture of Kyungsoo’s words swirling inside his head. He would make sure to have a good time in the shower, eating Kyungsoo and nothing but his lover.

“I-If… If that’s what you want…” Kyungsoo’s flush cheeks were enough to bring Chanyeol into hyperdrive.

Their lips meeting each other, melting into the heat and scrumptiously tasting each other. Chanyeol licked his lips as he looked at his lover. “You must’ve worked hard to make that food though. Should we go eat first?”

“Anything’s good as long as you’re with me.” Kyungsoo stated, smiling at his lover.

If the world ever stopped moving, Chanyeol could proudly say that he had no regret whatsoever. Kyungsoo was everything to him. The way he was such an amazing partner despite unable to show it off to others, not that he ever wants others to see this side of his Kyungsoo. He was sure that no matter what, he was glad that this side of Kyungsoo would be his and his alone.

“You always know what to say…” Chanyeol answers as he leans his forehead on his lover’s. “I love you.”

The words that left Chanyeol’s lips were solemn, full of warmth and care. Kyungsoo felt it, even though it were mere words he knew that Chanyeol never lied to him. Even if he wanted to, his lover was much of an honest guy that lying was too difficult for him.

“And I love you too…” Kyungsoo whispered under his breath.

Taking a bath could wait, especially when Kyungsoo’s homecooked meal was waiting on the dining table. Chanyeol could never refuse that warmth into his mouth. He would never miss the chance to eat Kyungsoo’s food.

Bathing could wait, but he will never let food wait. Especially when he knew how much Kyungsoo worked hard to have it ready when he arrived.

Of course, after the meal, there was always a prize he could give to his lover.

Kisses, cuddles and moments in the washroom that they could never forget. Their bathtub became witness to the continuous ventures they had. From sexual tensions that brewed between them to the screams of pleasure that escaped their lips, their apartment was the only one who witnessed everything.

Like the way Kyungsoo straddled Chanyeol on their bed. Letting their towels fall on the floor as he kissed his lover. Lips melting against each touch, tongue melding into each other as their skin felt like fire scorching against each other. They were far too aroused, engrossed to the rhythm of their pleasure that they wanted more than a simple kiss.

Their arousal was clear. What with the way their erection stood against each other, grazing and exchanging pleasantries towards each other with their wetness. Chanyeol loved this side of Kyungsoo, the side that no one else knew.

It was solely for him to savour.

The way Kyungsoo was such a cute cuddler. The way Kyungsoo could hold him with a tight embrace. The way Kyungsoo would kiss him as if he’s the only man that could deliver such pleasure to him. The way Kyungsoo held him as if there was no other person who could make him reach Nirvana.

He was proud of it.

Kyungsoo was his and no matter what everyone said, only he knew this side of Kyungsoo.

“Yeol…” Kyungsoo whimpered under his hold. The way he begged was enough to rid Chanyeol’s inhibitions and devour him.

Fingers deep into Kyungsoo’s hole, curving it into that lovely bulb that pushed him into the verge of surrender. Kyungsoo was rising his voice, notes that he didn’t know he could reach as Chanyeol invaded his hole. They were merely Chanyeol’s fingers, but they were enough to spread a blaze of fire along his body.

The way he moaned was enough for Chanyeol to do his best to push more. Pulling him into that pit of pleasure and drowning him into that euphoria of lust that consumed him. Kyungsoo’s acceptance fired his engines to go into overdrive. He was going to give Kyungsoo more than pleasure but a sensation of ecstasy that he won’t be able to live without.

Though, that wouldn’t be necessary because Kyungsoo loved him. Loved him so much to the point that he would give everything to him, even his heart and his body.

“Ahh!! Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo called out when he felt Chanyeol’s finger curve into a specific spot that prodded him to surrender into that feeling of exhilaration. Chanyeol watched as his lover’s erection throbbed, releasing a wonderful streak of white fluid out of his slit.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile to himself, proud of his work. Their bedroom often swallowed the moans that Kyungsoo let out, the yelps and the groans, the sounds that sounded more like a praise than begs. Chanyeol was the only one who saw this Kyungsoo.

The Kyungsoo who could embrace him with his heart-shaped lips, cuddle him with a smile, kiss him nothing but affection from his voice. He was the only one who knew this side of Kyungsoo. The only one who Kyungsoo would be so comfortable around to show his vulnerable part to.

“Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo called out, begging his partner.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but bite his lower lip. Looking at Kyungsoo with nothing but desire as he captured his lover’s lips. He loved how Kyungsoo would often call his name, the tone of his voice never faltered despite the years of relationship continuing into college.

He could still remember how Kyungsoo timidly reached out his hand to hold Chanyeol’s. It was a simple greeting upon their meeting, but when Chanyeol thought about it, Kyungsoo could’ve simply disregarded it. But whichever happened at that moment, Chanyeol was with Kyungsoo now. And no amount of outside interference would stop him from loving Kyungsoo.

That goes the same with Kyungsoo because he will always love and choose Chanyeol no matter what.

Upon his entrance into Kyungsoo’s hole, the smaller grunted. The first letter of the alphabet drawled out of his lips as he moaned out the pleasure that Chanyeol provided him. The length invading his tight hole yet each nerve that it passed grew tingly, anticipating more of his length to ram itself inside.

The way Chanyeol’s erection felt more than the tightness that surrounded him was one thing he will forever treasure. Kyungsoo’s lips were made for him, what with the way it only yelled its name like a prayer only praising its Lord. Chanyeol loved every bit of it.

He thrust, slammed his entirety inside, pulling Kyungsoo into a rhythm of rhapsody that he couldn’t pull himself away. Kyungsoo was trapped, willingly imprisoning himself to the cage that Chanyeol set up for him. He was glad to be captured, to live there for the rest of his life.

Their connection was nothing in connection to a master and a slave. Chanyeol loved him and so did he. They shared a connection that even their souls acknowledged. And no amount of outside force could ever interfere to it.

Kyungsoo would merely moan out Chanyeol’s name and the guy would throb in anticipation for his partner’s call. They were like soulmates who knew exactly what each wanted.

“Almost…” Chanyeol whispered into Kyungsoo’s ear. Pushing himself more into the confines of Kyungsoo’s insides.

“M-Me too…” Kyungsoo appealed, a third foundation to his white burst. Though he had already covered Chanyeol with his essence, he could still feel a third one knocking its way out.

Chanyeol was the only one who could make him lose his mind like this. The only one who could make him feel complete.

Kyungsoo snuggled close to his lover’s body after their bodies fell into the pits of tiredness.

“How was your day…?” Kyungsoo asked, he was supposed to ask this before but Chanyeol made it hard for him to do so. The sexual tension between them was so bad that even Kyungsoo felt nothing but lust as he looked at his lover at the dinner table.

“Nothing special happened. But you know what? Baek and Dae told me something funny. Imagine those guys telling me that you didn’t seem to love me when they couldn’t even be true to themselves and confess to the guys they like.” Chanyeol chuckled.

“W-why is that?” Kyungsoo stuttered, raising himself on his elbows to look at Chanyeol.

“Don’t worry about it. I love you just the way you are. You don’t have to change anything. Plus, I don’t want anyone else seeing this cute side of yours. I don’t want to have any rivals.” Chanyeol pouted.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but snicker at his lover’s sudden cuteness. “Of course, you’ll be the only one who’ll see me like this. You know how much I love you…”

“And I love you too.” Chanyeol immediately answered without missing a beat. “No matter what others say… I love you just the way you are. Having you all to myself is the best.” Chanyeol smiled at his partner as he gave him a light peck on his nose.

“If you say so…” Kyungsoo answered with a smile that reflected his lover’s.

Their bedroom session would often extend to the washroom, where more of their white liquid flowed along the drain with running water. No one would ever realize that the relationship the two lead was something as sincere and stimulating as this.

And even after their ventures into the route of sexual road, snuggling into each other’s arms was natural. Sleeping without one or the other just wasn’t the same anymore. Kyungsoo comfortably hugged Chanyeol, wrapping him in his arms while the taller wrapped his arms around the smaller’s torso.

Their dynamics would raise a question to others outside their four walls, but it was what worked for them. And no matter what, they would protect it.

“What? Just two words again?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol simply snickered. “You’re such a masochist.”

“I’m not. I told you… He’s just not the type to put everything in text.” Chanyeol grinned as he kept his phone in his pocket before he opened his lunch box.

The lunch box was filled with delicious food that Kyungsoo painstakingly prepared for him.

“Whoa! Your lunch looks decent today!” Baekhyun called out and Jongdae immediately nudged him. “What Baekhyun meant is, did you make your lunch today?”

“Nope! Kyungsoo did. Like I told you, you guys just don’t know him like I do.” Chanyeol let out a smug smirk as he looked at them.

No matter what others tell him, Chanyeol will always take Kyungsoo’s side. Because no matter what, Kyungsoo is his lover and he’s the only one who knows how Kyungsoo truly is.


End file.
